


Under The Sky

by seven-ten (tentenshi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Sex, Slow Burn, Working title, hope u enjoy as much as i did writing, hoshi is a rly good friend ok, i guess, idk what else to tag but, it's mostly self-indulgence for me sorry, lotsa good ol smut :"), main focus is on hoshi/reader and later soonseok/poly!soonseok, more ships and members to be added in the future but in the bg, my attempt at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshi/pseuds/seven-ten
Summary: You'd never felt anything like it. Never in your life had you been so devastated, your heart so utterly and completely broken, and you never would be again, you convinced yourself over each bottle you emptied.Soonyoung was only there to make sure you didn't put yourself in too much danger, unless you said otherwise..(you recover from a bad breakup and Soonyoung only wants to help you feel better :^))





	1. Prologue

"Sorry," you murmured, pausing after pulling your shirt on to re-trace your fingers along the long red ribbons marring the smooth skin of his back, recalling how absolutely _amazing_ he made you feel just moments before, prompting your fingernails to find purchase in the closest thing you could reach – which happened to be his soft skin. "Heat of the moment." 

Soonyoung hummed, stretching his shoulders back as your fingers trailed down his spine, making him shiver. "It's alright, I don't blame you." He turned just enough to touch the marks along your thighs, smiling smugly. "I'll just make sure to wear sleeves for a while... Should I apologize too?" 

Your illustrious little escapades never lacked in passion – after all, you only had them in your moments of utmost stress and frustration – it wasn’t uncommon for you to leave a few marks each time. It was almost impossible to remember not to when you were so lost in pleasure and finding your ultimate bliss in each other; your public images were the last thing on your minds. 

You shook your head and chuckled as he withdrew his hand and reached down to pick his shirt up from the floor, making you silently mourn the loss of the view of his bare torso. "And _I'll_ make sure not to wear anything too short for a while; wouldn't want anyone to think I'm tied down, would we?" 

Soonyoung stood up from the bed as you moved further back into it, turned away from him to fix and fluff your momentarily ruined pillows. "Right," he replied noncommittally. He took a moment to appreciate the generous view of your backside you were giving him, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips when he spotted the marks blooming along the outside of your wonderfully ample thighs once again. 

He averted his eyes just as you turned back to him, dropping back on your pillows and watching him bend down to find and put on his sweatpants. 

"That reminds me," he said when he looked up again, carding a hand through his slightly sweat-dampened hair, "Seokmin's been asking about you." 

The mere mention of his name had your cheeks flushing a faint shade of pink, and you tried to hide it by sliding your exposed legs under the covers, taking a few moments to unnecessarily situate yourself. 

Soonyoung watched you with a small, amused smile, finding it harder and harder not to tease you when you were being so adorable. Your little crush didn't seem to be much of a secret anymore – even someone as blissfully oblivious as Seokmin could tell how much you liked him. "Like I said, I can hook you up anytime, just let me know." 

You felt the bed shift with his weight as he sat down at the edge, and finally looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "You'd be okay with this-" you gestured between you, referring to the agreement you'd made months before, "-being over?" 

Soonyoung nodded. "He's my best friend," he replied, as if that was all the explanation needed. "You're both so obvious about it now, and you guys keep making those eyes at each other - I almost feel like a third wheel." 

You bit your lip to suppress a smile along with the giddiness just talking about him stirred up within you, looking down at the loose thread on the comforter your fingers absently toyed with. Countless replies to Soonyoung's seemingly short statement swirled around in your mind, yet the only thing that slipped from your mouth was, "Almost?" 

Soonyoung only chuckled in response, apparently unwilling to elaborate. "As for me, someone as devastatingly handsome as myself would have no trouble finding many a conquest while you turn boringly monogamous." 

You reached for a pillow to hit him with, and he only barely ducked out of the way. "Stop calling people conquests!" He laughed, that high, undeniably adorable giggle, and hastily apologized as he pried the pillow from your hands to place it neatly back beside you. "Let me do this myself," you said seriously once you settled yourself into bed once again. "I have stuff to straighten out before I want to get serious again." Seokmin seemed like the kind of person someone would give their heart to, and you wanted more than anything to give him a chance, but you couldn’t erase your past and how the last time you’d done that, it had ended horribly. 

Soonyoung hummed in agreement, nodding solemnly as he studied you, thinking passively how lucky his best friend would be. Your relationship with Soonyoung had flourished out of your heartbreak, and he admired the tenacity and strength you'd displayed in getting through it – he wasn’t sure how much _he_ helped exactly, but clearly you deserved almost all the credit. 

When you looked up at him, meeting his eyes, his heart lurched rather uncomfortably, so he responded on default: with a joke. "Do you think he'd be into joining us once?" 

This time, he allowed you to smack him with the pillow, hoping the impact would help rid him of the irritatingly unfamiliar – yet somehow all _too_ familiar – stirrings in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it starts :')

You had a decent amount of friends, but only a few close enough for you to be comfortable with seeing you in the state you planned to be in by the end of the night. One of them had helped you drag yourself out of bed and get ready, but couldn’t accompany you due to their own dating schedule, a fact that almost made you start weeping again. 

"You really don’t have anyone else to go with you?" 

"No," you repeated with a roll of your eyes, though you knew he couldn’t see. You moved your phone to the other ear before shifting on your bed, sitting in a way you hoped wouldn't wrinkle the skirt of your dress or muss your newly styled hair. "All my friends are deadbeats who would rather spend time with their significant others than go out to a bar or club on this fantastic night with me and make sure I don't make too big of a fool of myself." 

He laughed. "And so, you have to resort to me," he finished. 

"And so, I have to resort to you," you repeated with a dejected sigh. 

Soonyoung wasn’t exactly a stranger, but he wasn’t one of your closest friends either. He was in a couple of your study groups, and you'd gotten coffee and lunch together several times, and you'd never admit it to him, but you enjoyed his company. He had the dumb kind of humor you found adorable, especially when he found himself so funny he could barely get the joke out without laughing, and when he smiled, his cheeks got irresistibly plump, pushing his eyes almost closed. Not to mention, he was almost always accompanied by at least one other unusually handsome friend, making you believe he had an indispensable array of them. 

Nevertheless, you trusted him enough. And you were desperate. It had been more than a month since you'd ended a relationship that took too much out of you, and you'd finally decided it was time to stop mourning the loss of it and move on. It felt necessary to go out and kick-start your path to recovery – the only thing stopping you was that it seemed everyone you knew was either no longer single or otherwise preoccupied. 

"I mean, it's fine if you're busy, I just thought it would be more fun to have someone with me, you know, to hype up my dumbass decisions. And probably maybe make sure I'm safe by the end of it all," you admitted. "I just need this – booze and fresh meat." 

Soonyoung chuckled, and you found yourself smiling. "There's no way I'm missing watching you get drunk off your ass and make a fool of yourself." 

"Really?" You perked up, your spirit starting to lift dangerously high. 

"I'll help you find that fresh meat – and hopefully find some myself, if I'm not too busy looking after you." 

"Thanks, I owe you." 

"Being your hero is enough compensation, even though you called me your last resort." 

"Hey, you called yourself that!" 

"But it's still true, isn't it?" 

You could only laugh in response. 

He laughed along with you, the warmth it brought into your chest soothing any worries you might have had about your plans. He had a nice laugh – the infectious, heartwarming kind. "Is it okay if I bring someone else that's also due for a night out?" 

"That's a good idea, actually, so my potential fresh meat doesn't think we're together." 

"I'll just pretend I'm not offended again and get ready," he replied, the lilt in his tone a telltale sign that he was smiling. "Give us thirty minutes or so?" 

"Take your time." You paused. "Soonyoung?" 

"Yeah." 

"Thank you, really," you said again, hoping he could hear the sincerity in your voice. 

"Anytime, princess." 

You couldn’t fathom, for the life of you, why the simple phrase made you shiver.

* * *

The friend he brought along was one you were vaguely familiar with as well, who you remembered to be his roommate, having met him a few times when Soonyoung dragged him to lunch with you and your friends in a similar manner. You'd seen him around campus as well, and you had a common class, though if it wasn't for Soonyoung, you doubt you'd have started interacting. Soonyoung's introduction and general presence made everyone at ease, and soon you were trading canned coffees in English Literature every time you ran late and got the wrong kind in your rush. 

As if his appearance wasn’t intimidating enough, Wonwoo's voice was deep enough to make you shiver the first time you heard it. He had a sharp gaze and intense eyes that only softened when he laughed and an adorable crinkle formed on the bridge of his nose - which he did every time Soonyoung teasingly flirted with you that night. 

However, if, in Soonyoung's words, Wonwoo had been "due for a night out", it didn't seem so when he proved himself by being the first of the three of you to leave with someone, waving mockingly at you and Soonyoung sitting at the bar. 

But your fun continued without him, and despite you continuously reminding Soonyoung that he didn't need to watch you _the whole time_ , he stubbornly did so anyway. He couldn't help but be concerned, especially when after your third glass, you seemed to have no intention whatsoever of stopping. He'd make his way to the dancefloor every few songs, but he always found himself hurrying back to you to make sure you were okay. 

And even under his watchful eye, you'd managed to drink more than he could keep track of. The moment he realized he'd lost track, he decided it was time for you to go home before you continued, especially with the way some guys were eyeing you that left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Your heart seemed to flip in your chest when Soonyoung easily scooped you up into his arms, but you credited it to your consumption of alcohol. 

"I still don’t understand why you had to take me away when the fun was just starting," you huffed once Soonyoung had gotten you safely into a taxi. 

"I think it was the safest time to do so, so," he explained with a shrug, that same amused smirk he'd been wearing all night reappearing on his lips. 

You giggled, finding what he said to be the funniest thing you possibly ever heard. "So, so," you repeated mindlessly before erupting into another fit of giggles, throwing your head back into him. 

Soonyoung caught you, situating your head across his chest when you showed no sign of sitting up again, obviously too exhausted to do so, your eyelids droopy and adorable. He chuckled, swiping a stray strand of hair from your mouth and patting your cheek. "Sleepy?" 

"No, okay?!" You argued even as you struggled to keep your eyes open. "I can handle my liquor pretty well, I'll have you know." 

"Sure, sure," he replied soothingly as you nuzzled your face into his shirt, finally letting your eyes drift shut. "Sleep tight, princess." 

"Mm, I like it," you mumbled into his chest, fingers clutching loosely at the front of his jacket. Neither of you were sure what you were referring to, but you concluded as you breathed him in, that he smelled really good: a mixture of clean cotton and the faintest hint of cologne. It almost felt like breathing in cool night air; and his voice sounded nice when he said "princess".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that good ol' smut, as promised, next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

When you regained consciousness, you could feel yourself moving, but your body remained still. 

You peeled your eyes open, reaching up to rub at them and clear your vision. 

Soonyoung was carrying you again. When he felt you stir, he smirked down at you, that same one that almost made you want to smack it off his face, and glanced down at you. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, though his tone was far from apologetic. Instead, he seemed amused. 

You wrapped your hands back around his neck to crane your own and look around as he continued walking with you in his arms. You were in the hallway of your apartment, almost to your door. You hummed a soft "oh" sound, closing your eyes again with a satisfied smile. Your head swam with the alcohol you'd carelessly downed, but the short nap had sobered you up just a little, and you reflected on how smart it had been of you to bring Soonyoung along. 

"Since you're awake, you think you could walk on your own?" He cut in to your thoughts, adjusting you for emphasis. 

You opened your eyes to stick your tongue out at him, and shook your head petulantly. "This is what you get for not getting me any fresh meat." 

Soonyoung scoffed. "This is the thanks I get for keeping you safe the entire night?" He tried to sound annoyed, but the smile in his voice was obvious. "For being your hero?" 

"Well, you failed to serve one of your most important purposes," you replied. 

"You sure are particular." He paused to look down at you, brow raised. "Did you really just put getting laid over safety?" 

"I hate to say it, but you only live once." 

"Full of surprises, too." He stopped walking, and you assumed you were at your door. "Keys, princess?" 

Ignoring the way your cheeks heated, you lowered the strap of your bag from your shoulder and picked your keys out from the many keychains hooked to the zipper. You turned away from him and reached over to unlock your door with one hand, the other still clutching at the back of his neck to help hold yourself up. 

"You know," you started without thinking when he closed the door behind you and made his way to your bedroom, "you're pretty hot." 

"Mm, really?" Soonyoung glanced down at you, obvious amusement dancing in his eyes as he navigated through your dark hallway. When he looked away again, you took the opportunity to continue admiring his features, illuminated only by the nightlight you kept plugged in in the hall. He was handsome, even up close, even from the angle he held you at – beautiful even, from the uniquely appealing shape of his eyes down to the artful curve of his plump lips, but the only word your alcohol-addled mind could pick out was "hot". 

"Yeah, really," you continued, putting the furious blush on your cheeks off as the alcohol moving back through your system. 

Soonyoung hummed and nodded, as if what you said made a lot of sense, and deposited you gently onto your bed, switching a lamp on. "Thanks, princess." He gave you a small smile before turning back towards the door. "It was fun being your hero for the night." 

You'd tossed your bag onto your nightstand rather clumsily, kicking your shoes off before reaching across your back for the zipper on your dress. 

You pouted when you realized he was making to leave, and called for him before he could make his escape, somehow thankful for the fortunate positioning of the closure of your dress. Your friend had helped you zip it up before, thinking it wouldn’t be a problem to take off because you fully expected someone else to be doing it for you by the end of the night. 

"Can you-?" You gestured to your back, at the zipper. 

Soonyoung sighed as he turned back to you, with a slightly pained smile. "You're determined to make this as hard for me as you can, aren't you, princess?" 

You wanted to ask him what he meant, but your mind lingered on the last word. "You shouldn’t just call anyone 'princess'," you blurted. 

If he was taken aback by your statement, he didn’t show it. He moved closer and you turned your back eagerly so he wouldn't see your blush and possibly tease you about it, lifting your hair up and using it as a curtain to hide your face. "And why is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side curiously, a habit that showed though you couldn’t see him. 

You were sitting up in your bed, and he was still standing, bent down slightly towards you. You felt his fingers find your zipper, and you wondered passively why goosebumps raised on your skin when he wasn’t even touching you. "It's a little dangerous," was the only answer you could manage through the sudden cloud in your mind. 

Soonyoung tugged the zipper down, and you couldn’t help the sigh that escaped your lips at the relief it provided, one of the straps of your dress automatically sliding down your shoulder. "But how do _you_ ) feel about it, princess?" 

A taunt. You didn’t need to turn and see the smirk on his face again to know, but you did anyway, turning and boldly meeting his gaze – perhaps it was the alcohol finally granting you bravery, something of merit, and not just the foolishness to voice every passing dumb thought in your mind. His eyes had darkened considerably from what you remembered, glimmering with danger and dark, unspoken promises you couldn’t help but wish to hear, his gaze steady, intense enough to make your skin burn. 

"I like it," you said for the second time that night, when you finally found your voice. 

There was a pause before Soonyoung spoke again, his voice honeyed, dripping with barely contained lust, sending shivers down your spine. "Do you now, sweet little princess?" He bent down towards you slowly, and you moved back instinctively, breath hitching in your throat. He placed his hands down on either side of you on the bed, leaning in until only a few inches of breath separated your faces, your eyes following the pink of his tongue as it slipped out to lick his lips. "Because I can show you other things you might like." 

You were almost completely gone, foolishly hanging on to his every word for sanity you knew he couldn’t provide. "Like what?" Your voice was barely a whisper. 

His brow raised, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Oh, pretty baby..." _His_ voice only grew stronger with each passing promise, almost a growl, an edge in his tone that singed your insides and sparked the fire threatening to explode within your belly. "I've been _dying_ to see if you taste as sweet as you look; I want your pretty little thighs on my shoulders-" he paused to move his hands to your knees, and you spread them automatically, lips parting to gasp helplessly as his palms dragged devastatingly slowly up your thighs. "-while I fuck you with my tongue, maybe my fingers too, until you're shaking, begging for my cock instead. That sound good, babygirl?" 

You nodded weakly, a soft whine leaving your lips that only fueled him, your fingers scrabbling at the front of his jacket as he finally broke your gaze, only to barely whisper against your neck, the feathery touch of his breath only worsening the flame beneath your skin. "Don't doubt for a second that I won't fuck you senseless through the mattress, until you don’t know anything but my name," Soonyoung continued, skimming the tip of his nose along your jaw before facing you again, his eyes predatory, smile positively devilish, his hands pausing on their journey to squeeze at the meatiest part of your thighs, further quickening the ruin of your underwear. "I could fuck you so good, princess, just tell me if you want it." 

Even through the potent haze in your mind, you could pick out the question in his eyes, asking for your consent. 

Here was a boy, one who didn’t fool you for a second despite his seemingly soft, harmless appearance. You’d seen something in those previously bright, jovial eyes – a flicker of danger, a flicker that need only be teased by a few words, a few actions, like, say, an unzipped dress, a well-meaning, supposedly drunken compliment – before it sparked into a full-blown _inferno_. You’d only needed a little alcohol to gather even more courage to awaken the tiger you could tell lurked inside the dancer’s body. 

You hardly had to think about it. 

"God, fuck, yes, I want it, I want you," you managed in a single breath. 

You couldn’t even take the time to breathe before your lips crashed in a breathless, openmouthed kiss that seared your skin, made you gasp against him as he licked into your mouth, sucking on your tongue as he won the fight for dominance. 

He tasted faintly of alcohol, and you didn’t doubt that you did as well, maybe even more so, but he had a way of kissing that was all too distracting for you to dwell too much on a single thought, all lips and teeth and tongue. 

You tugged his jacket down his shoulders, and he pried his fingers from your thighs to be free of it, moving forward to sit on his knees between your legs when you laid back on the bed, his mouth following yours. Your hands scrambled for the hem of his shirt, sliding under it to delight in the warmth of his skin. You pulled away to gasp as his hips ground into yours, breathing a sigh of relief at the contact of his clothed arousal teasing your soaked core in a promise of what was to come. Your legs hooked around his waist as he repeated the action, your hips attempting to follow his of their own accord. 

Soonyoung chuckled lowly, that smirk repositioning itself on his face. You didn’t have the strength to be irritated at it, instead mirroring it with your own, albeit a weak one, breathless and desperate as you were. "Oh, princess, I can't wait to have you squirming around my tongue," he said smoothly, his hands grasping your hips to keep them still as he ground into you a few more times, groaning along with you at the delicious friction, the graceful yet obscene movement of his hips demonstrating his dancers' skill. 

You could only moan in response, your entire body screaming for his touch; you hadn't felt this way in so long, you'd missed the flames licking beneath your flesh, sprouting goosebumps along your skin. 

Your fingers flew to his hair as he licked at your neck, nipping gently at your collarbone as he slid the straps of your dress down, exposing your chest with a satisfied hum. He glanced up at you as he made his way further down, and for a moment you were reminded of his softer side, his smile hinting at almost bashful innocence, before his expression changed when he focused his attention back on your chest, one hand sliding up from your hip to brush a thumb along your nipple. 

Soonyoung grinned, placing an innocent kiss between your breasts before giving a playful lick to your right nipple, rolling the other between his fingers and sending dull shocks of pleasure through your body. 

"S-Soonyoung," you called when he grazed his teeth along your skin, and he chuckled before giving your chest a final kiss and moving on, sitting back up on his knees and meeting your lips once more. 

His hands came back to your thighs around his waist, pulling you closer against him as he pushed towards you, the friction so absolutely _lovely_ yet not nearly enough, making you keen and tug at his hair, which in turn had him moaning against your lips. 

"Fuck," he grunted on an exhale, his fingers continuing their journey up beneath your dress and pausing to appreciate the lace of your underwear, his thumbs snapping the waistband lightly. "Now tell me, princess," he started, voice so deliciously low and husky, it had you biting your lip. "Is this what you really called me for all along?" 

Your cheeks flushed even more than they had been as you shook your head. 

Soonyoung only smirked again, and in another moment he'd taken hold of the hem of your dress, and despite the distraction of his arousal straining against your own, you managed to sit up enough to let him pull it off of you completely. Neither of you cared enough at the moment to pay attention to where it landed. 

"Don't lie to me, princess," he warned, sending a shiver down your spine as his gaze drifted along your half-naked body, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips once again. He leaned back down to suck gently at your neck, simultaneously detaching your legs from around his waist, the movement of his lips and tongue along your skin distracting you from wondering what he was doing. 

"No, I really-" whatever was left of your denial was lost on the moan that followed when his hand slipped between your bodies, his index finger tracing your slit over the moistened fabric of your underwear, the most expensive ones you owned, now probably beyond salvaging. 

Soonyoung chuckled, resting his head on the palm of his free hand rather leisurely despite you squirming beneath him, his finger tracing your folds and teasing your clit over your underwear. "You're so beautiful, baby," he breathed, adding the use of his middle finger and rubbing torturous circles into your clit, the texture of the fabric in addition to the pressure of his movements making you whimper, "and so fucking soaked," he continued as he touched his nose to yours, using his free hand to find one of yours in an unexpectedly intimate manner. (His pointing it out only brought on another gush of wetness.) "I can't believe this is all for me~" he punctuated by pausing his ministrations to finally slip his hand beneath your underwear. 

You keened at the contact, thighs automatically closing and trapping his wrist between them in a vicelike hold. 

If he wasn’t amused before, he definitely was then. 

But his smile softened somewhat, and he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. "I've got you, princess," he soothed, and you nodded through the erratic beating of your heart in your ears. "Open up for me?" 

You swallowed, watching that artful tongue slip out and lick his lips again, the very same wonder that could weave such salacious little promises into your ear, yet offer sincere comfort at another moment's notice. 

The look in his eyes told you that wasn’t all it could do. 

Just like that, your thighs parted for him once more, and his smile widened. 

"Good girl," Soonyoung praised softly, the only warning you received before his fingers were moving again, sliding down between your slick folds to trace your opening, palm rubbing firmly into your heat. 

It was your turn to breathe out a curse, shoulders pushing back into the bed as he tested you, thrusting in just the very tip of his finger. His thigh shifted over yours before you could move your legs again, preventing you from closing them, his mouth latching onto the exposed skin of your neck, chest, shoulder, undoubtedly leaving marks. You grit your teeth and took a shaky breath as he continued with his torment, rapidly betraying the trust you'd bestowed upon him to give you what you wanted, alternating between rubbing figure eights into your clit and teasing at your entrance. "S-Soonyoung, I need more, goddammit," you groaned, your frustration in barely being able to move or control your pleasure evident. 

Soonyoung nipped at your collarbone before meeting your eyes, brow arching in a way that made you wish you'd kept quiet all along. "Oh?" In one fluid motion, his index finger thrusted into you fully, making you squeeze painfully at his hand still joined with yours, your other hand finding purchase on his shoulder. "More of _this_ , princess?" He continued with feigned nonchalance, as if he hadn't realized the torture he was putting you through by continually building up and delaying your release. 

At that, he added another finger, his palm deliciously rough against your clit. "Fuck, yes," you managed breathlessly, to his amusement. Your back arched, eyes squeezing shut as his fingers dragged along your walls and pulled moan after satisfied moan from your lips. 

Soonyoung smirked against your skin as he gradually made his way further down your body, adoring the way it danced in its own way just for him, at the slightest of his touch. He kissed a trail down from your neck to your belly button, a gesture largely unnoticed – or so he thought, until the fingers on your free hand threaded through his coal-black hair before taking a grip at the soft strands and tugging lightly, causing a sweet little moan to vibrate against your skin, just below your abdomen. 

He paused his movement, withdrawing his hand from yours, eliciting a needy whimper from your parted lips as his digits stilled within you. "Don't worry, princess, I'm far from finished," he placated with an innocent smile, the return of the plumpness of his cheeks an almost out-of-place distraction as he took hold of your underwear in his now-free hand and somehow yanked it free of you completely, with as much grace and speed as if he'd done it with both hands. 

Soonyoung licked his lips again as his gaze fell on you, completely bare for him and under his mercy, his hand so snug between your thighs, as if it belonged there. 

He wanted nothing more than to test that theory as many times as he could that night. 

"Now, where were we?" He rasped, and even if he'd expected an answer, there was no chance of you stringing together anything coherent when he positioned himself between your legs, shifting them over his shoulders with his free hand, and ducked his head down eagerly, continuing to thrust his fingers just as that wonderfully talented tongue lapped at the sticky sweet juices gathered between your folds and continuously gushing out at his ministrations. 

You positively keened, back arching straight off the mattress, a wild, pleasure-soaked cry forcing itself from deep within your throat as his lips wrapped around your clit and he sucked, your thighs straining and beginning to shake around his head, just as he'd promised. You fisted the sheets in one hand, the other still in his hair, clutching at the impossibly soft strands and pulling in reaction to his fingers thrusting somehow deeper, stroking your walls, his tongue moving with added pressure against your swollen bud. 

Soonyoung moaned at the force in addition to your sweetness filling his mouth, the vibrations of his voice against your flesh only adding to your pleasure. He dragged his tongue along your heat eagerly, his movements precise, reading from your body's reactions what you seemed to like most and abusing them, his eyes fiery if you found yourself catching his searing gaze. 

"Soonyoung, p-please, I'm-" you started to whimper, voice strained, as the tight bubble of pleasure in your belly threatened to burst. 

He took in how your thighs tensed around his head, your entire body straining for him to grant you your release, and you thought you could feel that inimitable smirk against your heated flesh as he nodded once, not daring to detach himself even for a moment. 

Soonyoung had the audacity to wink as he flattened his tongue and increased the pressure against your core, repeating the action of sucking on your swollen clit – and that was all it took for you to let go, practically screaming out his name as your body reacted to the sheer bliss, back arching once more as a final gush of wetness surged out of you and straight into his awaiting mouth, your walls throbbing sporadically around his digits that didn't cease to move until just before you could cry from oversensitivity. 

He withdrew his fingers and licked you clean with gentle strokes as you fought to catch your breath, keeping in mind how sensitive you must be. You offered him a weak, appreciative smile that he acknowledged with a kiss to the inside of your thigh. With a satisfied smile at his handiwork, he let your weakened legs down gently from his shoulders, closing them for you almost shyly, a complete contrast to his attitude only minutes before. 

Soonyoung sat up, and when you met his eyes, his face broke into a proud smile, that same contagious one that followed his lame jokes, that made you smile fondly in response at how adorable it was, whether you thought his jokes were funny or not. 

There was something about it that made your heart skip in its post-orgasm recovery, especially paired with the sight of his chin glistening with your arousal – just before he wiped at it with the collar of his shirt, alerting you of a fact you’d been far too distracted to dwell on: he was still fully clothed, and you were – well, the complete opposite. 

Your cheeks flushed through the haze in your mind, though you tried to convince yourself there was no longer any reason to be self-conscious – not when you'd just gotten undeniably intimate. 

"You good, princess?" Soonyoung asked, smile still in place as he bent down to kiss your forehead in another unexpectedly warm gesture. 

You hesitated before nodding in response, your hands moving on their own and clutching weakly at his shirt to prevent him from pulling away. "Soonyoung..." you managed softly, though even you weren't sure what you were trying to say. 

He pulled back just enough to look at you, arching his brow in question and taking the opportunity to fully appreciate your afterglow from up close. Your hair was only slightly mussed, and so soft-looking he wished he'd taken more time to run his fingers through it, your lips so red and appetizing, your cheeks flushed adorably – from his kind of intoxication that had nothing to do with alcohol, he noted with satisfaction – your eyes so bright and lovely despite how tired you must be. And a question in them, an underlying desire you seemed too shy or overwhelmed to bring up. 

His mouth suddenly felt dry, and as you watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, you could tell he knew what you wanted. 

You sat up a little on the bed, a wry smile teasing at your lips, a spark of renewed energy slowly seeping into your weakened limbs as one of your hands slid lower from his chest, barely touching the fabric of his shirt with your fingertips. 

Soonyoung remained stock still as your fingers paused at his belt, tapping the buckle innocuously, before moving lower, ever so gently, walking teasingly along the top of his thigh before finding their destination between it. You cupped his obvious (and delightfully warm, _solid_ bulge in your hand, rubbing your palm over his clothed erection – painful, you could only imagine by the groan straining his throat, his hips meeting your hand desperately. 

"Fuck," he sighed out, bucking into your hand once more before taking your wrist in his hand and moving it away. He met your eyes, and it was your turn to lick your lips. "Are you sure?" 

You nodded again, your own smirk teasing at your lips as you found your voice. "You promised me, didn’t you?" 

Soonyoung mirrored your mischievous little grin, though you could only admire it for a moment before his mouth was occupying yours once more. 

The rest of his clothes were gone in a blurred mess of lips, teeth, tongue and a tangle of limbs, the heat in your belly only growing again with each passing, scorching second. 

Finally, _finally_ Soonyoung was fully naked, his – god, absolutely _gorgeous_ body completely free for you to explore – and you didn’t need any prompting. 

You brushed your thumbs along the angular pockets of collarbones just before his shoulders before sitting up to grace them with your mouth, sucking on his skin and reveling in the sweet little moans that vibrated beneath your fingers, fascinated by the flush appearing on his skin over the angles of his bones. 

His own fingers tangled rather eagerly into your hair, his other hand snug around your waist but soon trailing down once again to the crux of your thighs to tease at your clit. 

You snuck your hand between you as well, reaching for his aching length and giving it a slow tug that had his hips following your hand, a growl warbling in his throat as he threw his head back. You smoothed your thumb over the precum beading on his slit, earning a low groan that made you shiver, before spreading it along his length, pumping him ever so slowly and gradually tightening your fist, feeling the addictive way his abs tensed with your other hand. 

Soonyoung graced you with a cocky smile as he basked in your attention, regretfully pulling your hand from his cock again as he tugged softly at your hair to make you look up, only to crash his lips into yours, sucking on your tongue and biting your bottom lip none too gently before pulling away. 

He smirked at you as he reached to the side towards your bag on the nightstand, and you arched your brow, still reeling from – everything – to form a coherent verbal question. 

Soonyoung chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, making your mouth water in a way that also made the little devil in you want to return the favor. Maintaining eye contact, you brought your fingers, still wet with his precum, up to your lips, making a show of darting your tongue out to swipe at his bittersweet juices. 

To your satisfaction, he had to swallow, hard, and hesitate before explaining hastily. "You- were kind enough to inform me before you passed out the first time that you had a 'ton of condoms' on the outside pocket of your purse," he replied between breaths, a grin tugging at one corner of his lips as he broke your gaze to fish one out, holding the package up for you to see. 

You giggled shyly at your foresight, as well as the fact that you had no memory of that conversation, your cheeks flushing even more than they had been. "Thank you, past, much more drunk, me," you said rather lamely as you laid back on the bed, but Soonyoung laughed anyway, wasting no time in tearing the packet open and rolling it onto himself. 

"Sobered up now, have we?" He asked, amusement in his eyes as he watched you, your own eyes glittering so beautifully with lust and undeniable _hunger_ as they followed his hand stroking slowly down his cock. 

"Not quite," you answered, licking your lips, eyes darting up to meet his in a steady, heated gaze. "Just enough." 

You didn't know where your sudden boldness came from, but you thanked yourself for it when it resulted in Soonyoung's eyes darkening even further, his smile so incredibly wicked you were sure you'd be seeing it in your dreams for nights to come. 

"Good girl," he responded, moving closer and skimming the very tips of his fingers along the inside of your thighs, making you shiver, before guiding himself between them, your arms wrapping around his neck. 

Soonyoung merely rutted against you at first, sliding the tip of his cock teasingly through your folds and over your clit in a way that made you curse him to the fiery depths of hell, fingers clawing at his bare chest in an attempt to get more, _more_ , legs hooked around his back and squeezing to bring him closer. 

He chuckled at your halfhearted cursing, finding it adorable, but he gave it up sooner than he would've wanted to any other time, his own aching need returning to the forefront of his mind. 

When he felt like he might actually physically explode if he had to wait any longer, he sunk himself into you without warning, making you gasp at the sudden stretch, your fingers pulling at his hair where they tangled between the strands at the back of his head. 

"F-fuck, sorry," he grunted against your forehead, kissing at your hair apologetically as he stopped moving completely, his arms moving to either side of you to support his weight above you. 

You took a few shaky breaths, managing a weak smile at the genuine concern in his voice and kissing his neck in return. It didn’t take long for you to adjust due to his previous ministrations, and by then you were squirming, whimpering impatiently for him to start moving. 

And that he did, with all the grace and skill of a true dancer. 

You'd only seen him dance a handful of times before, in passing around campus when he seemed to practice in the strangest places. Each time you'd been mesmerized by the fluidity of his movements, the obscene ways he thrusted his hips and moved his body to the music, down to his expressions that seemed to match every beat. Before you could fully admire him however, before you could detect the smirk playing on his lips when he noticed you eyeing him, you'd always been pulled along by your ex, suddenly aware that maybe you'd been staring too intensely for too long. 

Now, however, there was nothing holding you back. Not only that, but you were experiencing the wonders his breathtaking body held firsthand, if only for the night, and _goddamn_ did you enjoy it. 

Soonyoung kept one arm on the bed beside you to support himself, his other hand on the back of your knee, holding your leg to him as he fucked into you, forcing moan after deeply satisfied, desperate moan from deep within your throat and positively relishing every sound you made, every little movement to force him closer though he was sure there was no longer such a thing, your bodies molding together so beautifully. 

There wasn't much else you could do but let him take you, everything he wanted from you, incoherent curses spilling from your lips until his wish came true and your brain seemed to empty of everything except for his name, your mind numb and lost completely to the pleasure he gave you, the sinfully ((perfect)) way his hips pushed flush against yours each time, his thrusts steady and unbelievably precise, abusing the weakest spot within you. 

Soonyoung, however, proved himself proficient at multitasking, whispering a continuous string of encouragements of "you feel so fucking good, princess,", "you're so fucking beautiful, baby," into your ear as he drove his hips into you, his pace unforgiving. 

"S-Soonyoung, _please_ , f-fuck, I-" you found yourself pleading brokenly when you felt the familiar warmth of your release coming closer once again. 

He looked up from where his lips were latched onto your neck, where he'd been successfully engaged in making as many pretty marks along your smooth skin as he could, peppering you with praise all the while. He grinned and nodded briskly, gritting his teeth as he pried his upper body from you, making quick work of moving your legs over his shoulders once again, not even a single moment of hesitation in the rhythm of his hips. 

You cried at the added pleasure the new angle brought, clutching at his arms as he continued ramming into you, his pace now even more vigorous than before, if that was possible. Your back arched when he reached down between your bodies to swipe his thumb over your clit in circles, adding pressure when you let out a particularly loud whine. 

You came for a second time at his mercy, his name escaping your lips in a broken sob, torn from deep within your throat, milky white spots dotting your vision, eyes fluttering shut and limbs quivering as you reached your climax. 

Your limbs fell slack as you lost yourself in your raw, breathtaking ecstasy, thoroughly weakened by your orgasm, but Soonyoung held your legs in place over his shoulders as he fucked you through it, trying his best to prolong it, watching the way your face contorted with pleasure and feeling himself following close behind you, his own release threatening to push him over the edge. 

“Oh, fuck- you’re so good, baby, so fucking good,” he gasped as your walls squeezed and twitched around him, one last, weak whisper of his name leaving your lips, and he found himself growling, a sound so deep and animalistic it pushed through the haze in your mind and made your heart jump. His orgasm crashed over him in a wave of pleasure, his hips stuttering to a stop as your muscles convulsed around him, milking him for all he was worth. 

You watched him through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile pulling at the corner of your lips as you ruminated for what seemed to be the hundredth time on how gorgeous, almost _godly_ he looked as he threw his head back, a hand raking roughly through his sweat-dampened hair as his body quaked with his release. Even with your legs sliding down his shoulders, the slowly disappearing marks along his porcelain skin glistening with sweat, his mouth pulled into what could only be described as a beautiful little _snarl_ – he still managed to look like some kind of prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be coming back to edit these chapters later but just wanted to get them out asap so sorry if there's a few mistakes etc.
> 
> thanks for reading !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent i have nothing to say for myself but i hope at least someone else finds it okay :"D i've been working on it for _months_ now and sharing it makes me nervous so pls tell me what u think skzjcsbv
> 
> yell at me for any reason whatsoever, esp if it has to do w the boys! - seven-tenwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
